User blog:Dragonspyre17/Where's the Dark Side of Ares?
Well, since Ares is over and reading the mix to negative reception to the series, I decided to write my grievances with Ares both Major and Minor. Major There is no opposition to the sponsorship program: The way that sponsorships work (don't have a sponsor? say goodbye to your soccer club) should of have protests all over the soccer youth organization, not to mention unintentionally turning the athletes into sellouts, yet there are very few soccer players that resigned due to being disillusioned to the current climate, heck a team on a scale of Team Rocket filled with these players (including high schoolers, and adults in notable positions) would of made great antagonists, a radical version of the resistance from GO who want to return to true soccer with players and actions ranging from incompetent and comedic (interrupt games with Team Skullesque antics) to horrifying and terroristic (interrupt games with explosions and taking the entire stadium hostage). Where's the Pandemonium?: '''Anyone who's ever read a gossip magazine knows that most that the more on air presence, merchandise companies churn out, and the higher the fad, the higher chance you have stalkers, fanatics charging at you for an autograph, a picture, or a piece of you like hair and clothes, or worse being kidnapped by a crazy fan. I mean most middle schoolers just want to get there work done, and hang out with friends, Imagine the chaos of getting constant fan mails, phone calls, being the talk around the country and meetings with adults that are not from school or family and all your energy will be drained, and lets hope the they never find out about the R-18 Doujin some fanatics produce, they will quit soccer forever. '''It's a Popularity Contest: '''Face it, the only reasons some major characters from season 2 and Raimon got to appear in the actual anime is because the fans loved them leaving other characters like Touko, Rika, Kogure, Yamino, Raiden, and Tachimukai in the dust (and his school is where one of the notebooks is located). Where is Teppei? he was featured in Outer Code, with a sponsor to his family business? on his uniform/shirt? why didn't he make it to the Anime? Even Megane and Handa are featured as adults in Go, did the rest of Raimon all quit soccer or something? I just hope they all appear in the games so we know where they are. Geez. '''No one is investigating the Ares project: One of the things I liked about Inazuma Eleven is its Laytonesque elements of investigation of a deeper conspiracy (Seriously the plot twist of the aliens being orphans sound like something a Professor Layton game will do). So why is there no investigation on Gekkou Electronics, the Ares Project (which from what I read is in-between RH Program and God Eden) and Midouin himself? How did anyone watch that ad for Ares and think hmm, I want my kid to be a emotionless robot. I just want Detective Onigawara to appear to add then that extra edge (bonus points if he teams up with Sakyou Minaho for a Chelmey and Barton kind of relationship between the two) Not Enough GO References: '''I understand not featuring the GO characters as little kids cause that would be to saccharine for most peoples tastes, but I want some of the new characters to be relatives to at least some of them like cousins. Speaking of sponsors I'm surprised the Shindou family didn't sponsor a soccer team that we know of and judging by the size of there mansion there just as rich as Kidou's (Maybe they either felt above soccer, or go against sponsoring youth soccer for moral/ethical reasons). '''The Foundation for a Midquel is there: All the things from Ares are perfect for a midquel, unfortunately they got cold feet due to romance issues (whether they mean in universe, shippers or both is yet to be certain) but I don't mind that the midquel wouldn't take place in a high school and/or the Break Trio and the other characters have either minor roles or cameos. I just want the ten year gap to be bridged in someway like foreshadowing Keshin, Souls, and Mixi Max and tie up some loose ends (who killed the original Hiroto Kira) and do a tiny bit of world building. (Which Go really excels at). Minor #The animation at times are Diamond and Pearl bad. Shadowside has MUCH better animation from the same animation studio (OLM). #Tatsumi is voiced by the same seiyuu as LORD FING ENMA, why not give him a signature hissatu that doesn't require another player and sure he had some character development, but he got the non-lethal version of character development equals death to get it. (hopes for better treatment in the games and Orion) #The three protags element would translate better in a video game so you can choose which main character you play as ala Sonic Adventure. #To be fair I don't know how involved Hino is on the anime side of things, I think the majority of the problems come from OLM and all I know is that Hino's only involvement in the anime is approving the scripts. Oh and Inazuma Walker is much more interesting then the actual anime (I like behind of scenes stuff). Oh my Swirls what a long blog, well I'll end it with what will win me to Orion #Have a plot twist where the seal of Orion is not what it seems to the old man and it will doom the world (merging with the DS timeline, or Yo-Kai World merger or whatever, make it apocolypic) #Pull a Crises on Infinite Earths/ DB Super like competition, hosted by a Bill Cipher like being so that each counterpart can compete for their universes safety (and the multiverse as a whole). Heck drag in other Level-5 franchises in the soccer tournament for all I care. #Foreshadow Keshin, Mixi Max, and Souls (Maybe that's what the Seal of Orion is for since the mechanics are so broken and dislike/over the top ''said the genwunner). #This will not happen but I want a plot twist that Seiryuu is actually an amnesiac Jaou Kaira (Seriously these two really look alot alike). Is Ares the worst Inazuma ever? for me it's the third worst (second is Dream Match, worst is Reloaded), but is it a bad anime? not even close, it's a decent introduction to the franchise for the young ones and have some heavier stuff from time to time that a lot of kodomo anime just not show. Heck Ares is not the worst of the spring season or even 2018 (that honor goes to My Sister, My Writer) It's just have a lot of problems, especially for older fans. It's alright in my opinion. I might make a Tumblr version of the blog soon with pretty pictures and GIFs, and if you want to see better anime from Level 5 from the same season as Ares, I highly recommend Shadowside and Layton's Detective Agency (that one is made by Liden Films) both outclass Ares in the animation, characters, plot, and feels department (with Shadowside being number 1 in my Level 5 department). As for Ares, I'll wait to the Video Game for my final thoughts, maybe the Novels fixed some of the shows mistakes (there are four of them). '''TLDR:' I'm just glad that Galaxy is no longer the Black Sheep of the Fandom (I'm kind of a GOwunner so to speak) Thanks for reading and have a good day (Shinjinotikari17) Category:Blog posts